Serenity
by itsallgonegrey
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. A collection of one-shots between Bella and Edward after B.D. in all my one shots, Bella is not pregnant because that ruins everything. ExB and normal pairings...Fluff


**During book one in Breaking Dawn so, if you haven't read it, then don't read this. Also I would like to say that if you aren't going to review my story, then don't read it.**

**In my one-shot there is no renesmee or however the crap you spell her name.**

**Last but not least, was it just me, or was Breaking Dawn really, reallybad?!**

**Disclaimer: Not S. Meyer and do not own Soft Scrub**

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Edward had to leave this morning for a short hunting trip. While I was waiting around for him, I found myself cleaning the already clean beach house.

The maids had come two days ago, but I had nothing better to do but clean. I started with the kitchen. There wasn't much but the frying pan in the sink and the crumbs on the counter. I shuffled over to the ridiculous white porcelain sink and scrubbed the pan spotless. I had no idea where it went so I opened the nearest cupboard and hoped it liked its new home. I used the towel draped over the neck of the sink and ran it over the counters.

Next up, the bathrooms. I rummaged under the sinks until I found some Soft Scrub. I squirted some on the counter, only to find out that the nozzle was facing the wrong way, and most of it landed on my sweatshirt.

"Just, lovely." I muttered. I grabbed the hand towel and ran it under some water. I rubbed all of it off, but now there was a giant water mark on my front.

I went to my suitcase and tried to find something reasonable to wear. I ended in grey cotton shorts and a white t-shirt. I knew Alice wouldn't have put that in there herself, so I am guessing that Edward had something to do with it.

I completed the bathroom without any more mishaps. Now it smelled like lemon soft Scrub.

I decided to replace the sheets on the bed since they have only been changed one other time. I opened every door I could find, looking for fresh linens. One closet had camping equipment, such as sleeping bags and tents. Another had skiing supplies. I laughed thinking of me on skis and that they would never use this stuff in their life. Or if they did, they would break within seconds of using them.

The last closet right outside the blue bedroom door was the one with the sheets.

"Of course, just my luck." I mumbled to myself.

There where piles and piles of sheets ranging from ocean blue to banana yellow. It was like a whole store. I pulled out the one in front of my face not wanting to think too much about the color. As I walked into the room I shook out cream colored linens. As I got closer to the bed I noticed that the previous sheets where gone...WAIT! They're gone! My breath got caught in my throat. And I dropped my sheets.

That meant someone was _in_ the house.

"Edward...?" I half yelled in panic. I did a 360 on the balls of my feet and was suddenly knocked on my back on the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for something bad to happen.

But nothing came but his sweet breath on my face and his melodic voice that filled my ears.

"Miss me?" He whispered into my ear.

His lips pressed against my ear, and then moved slowly down to my neck. My back arched as a shiver raced down my spine. When he reached under my jaw, I couldn't take the wait anymore. I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to mine.

"You have no idea," I whispered against his lips.

He moved one of his hands under my back and pushed me closer to him. The other one lingered at the edge of my shorts.

"You don't need to be in black lace to be irresistible." His words made me shiver again.

His fingers started to tug on my shorts. I undid one of my hands that was tangled in his hair and firmly grabbed his wrist by my waist. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes deep golden eyes.

"The bed isn't finished yet." I smile seductively. "You have to wait a while longer."

Edward slipped his wrist out of my grip easily and kissed my fingers.

"Says who?" he was dazzling me and I barely noticed his hold on my arms above my head. "As far as I'm concerned, the bed_ is_ complete...you're in it."

Before I could protest his lips were on mine again. Passion ignited in the kiss, and he forced my lips open. My heart raced and a bead of sweat formed on my forehead. I was about to give in, but remembered that I _wanted_ him to want me really bad. I wanted to tease him. The only way to do that was to make him wait.

"Wait." I breathed. I pushed him off me and sat up.

_Quick Bella think of something! _I picked my brain for half decent excuses.

"I'm really hungry." I said slipping off the edge of the bed. I walked toward the bedroom door. "Yeah, I need to get something to eat. I need as much energy as I can get for later." I turned my head over my shoulder and gave him a quick wink and continued my way forward.

My cheeks flamed at my innuendo. I didn't make it far when cold arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back. He pressed his lips to my neck and his cool breath danced on my skin.

"It can wait." He said softly.

I didn't' have any time to respond and he swooped me up and took back into our room. He slammed the door shut with his foot, and set me down on the bed.

He put my arms above my head again and straddled my waist. His lips were inches from mine

"Where were we again?" he smiled seductively. He used one hand to keep my arms above my head, and the other slid down to my waist.

"Right here." I replied.

* * *

What did you think?? I know i was disapointed at the lack of romance in Breakinh Dawn anyone else??


End file.
